


[授翻]为两队效命（体温）BY:younoknowme93

by NataliaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Harry, severus / mob, slutty snape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Summary: 主CP：HP/SS警告！：抹布SS，SS同意并享受它西弗勒斯为了性加入了食死徒，又因为性背叛了他们。他想要的只是体温。
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. 西弗勒斯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playing for both teams (Body heat)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987026) by [younoknowme93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93). 



我选择成为食死徒有一个重要原因。不是出于任何的偏执，不是为了报复。我仅仅是为了体温。

我周围全是尸体。我又让我的主人失望了，所以我被扔给了他忠诚的追随者，让他们为所欲为。被束缚。被绑起来。戴着面具的食死徒们站在我周围，轮流干我。有时不是。我的头发被拉扯着，喉咙被侵犯，直到喷出的滚烫的精液呛住我。另一个鸡巴取而代之地塞进来。我的屁股也没有被忽视。在这里我被他们操。有时是两个人一起。其他人会站在我身边，通过观赏我的惩罚获得高潮。我的身体被精液弄脏了。

尽管除了我，每个人都戴着面具，但我仍然能分辨出几个人。卢修斯就是其中之一，他长长的银发暴露了他。他跪下，立即猛地干了我一顿。这太棒了。他引领我加入了食死徒，并且向我透露了那些任务失败的人会被轮番侵犯。他把这个当做诱导我加入的贿赂。他告诉我，我可以操任何让我们主人失望的人。他如此确信我会加入，哪怕只是为了摆脱我那该死的童贞。他不明白。我不在乎能不能上别人，我只渴望别人来干我。

那个银发男人一下子挺了进来，他那长长的肉棒深深地插入我的身体。他的妻子真是个幸运的女人。如果我想什么时候就能在什么时候被这个男人的肉棒填满，我就永远不会允许他离开卧室。他退出又插入，直到我无法呼吸。另一个鸡巴强行塞进了我的喉咙，我还能感觉到有人又插入了我，而卢修斯的老二还在我的体内。这种情况会一直持续下去，直到每个人都确信我已经受到了足够的“惩罚”。明天，没人会提这件事。他们对待我还会像往常一样，好像我从来没有被在场的每一个人上过。我知道精液正从我屁股里流出，我还知道另一个戴着面具的人会把它们操回我的身体。我周围的人群突然散开了，我问为什么。它从来没有这么快就结束了，但后来我看到了他。我们的主人走向我。

“够了。”他说。有些还没有轮到的人显得很失望，但是他们确实按照主人的指示离开了。那个人残忍的眼睛冷冷地看着我。"最近，你越来越让我失望了。"

“对不起，主人。”我还被束缚着，没法向他行礼。

“不，你不是。这就是你想要的。来吧，西弗勒斯，你是我的左右手。像你这样有用的工具不该经常失败。”他冰冷的拇指抚摸着我的脸。"难道你的需求是如此之大，以至于背叛我是你唯一的解决方式吗？"他挥挥手，我体内的精液就不见了。束缚也随之消失了。“来吧。”他转过身来，我甚至不敢停下来整理我的衣服。我跟着这个人进了他的私人卧室。他那双精于算计的眼睛扫过我的皮肤。“跪在床上。我会给你你需要的。”我很乐意效劳。很乐意有人能对我做什么。我的屁股还来不及抬高，作为我迅速服从的回报，他一下子就插了进来。

“哦，主人！”他很长。比其他人的都要长。他的腿挂在我的两侧，因为他操我的速度很快。我紧紧地搂住他，这样他就可以狠狠地干我。

“惩罚对你不起作用。相反，每次任务成功后，你都要来找我，我会奖励你的。”

“是的，主人。”

“你真的是最听话的婊子。”体温。那就是我愿意出卖灵魂的东西。一根又长又粗的肉棒在干我。没有什么比这更令人愉快的了。既然他已经发现了我这一点，就没有必要再隐藏我这种不同寻常的淫荡带来的兴奋。我大声地呻吟，乞求更多。他满足了我的需求。

“求你了，主人！给我更多，我感觉真好，给我更多！”当他大力冲撞的时候，他冰冷而修长的手指狠狠地抓住了我的勃起。我紧紧地拥抱着他，他的皮肤很冷，但我仍然因他赏给我的每一个巴掌而快乐。

他一直干到我高潮；我感激地紧紧搂住他。他很快就跟着释放了。我们分开了，他施展清洁咒来清理我们。我很想再享受一轮被他那非凡的肉棒撕裂的感觉，但我知道我现在必须离开了。

毕竟，我还有另一边的工作要做。

所以我离开了。在凤凰社的会议上，我把任何有用的新情报都告诉了邓布利多。

我不是因为道德而背叛伏地魔，我不会出于对主人事业的厌恶而背叛他。不，我这么做是为了体温。

活下来的那个男孩现在已经是个男人了。我很高兴能享受他的男子气概。毕业后，他成为了一名全职傲罗。他正全力投入战争，任何情报对他来说都是有用的。邓布利多向他解释了我要求的回报方式，他一开始并不情愿。我所有的情报都可以出手，但我不想要钱。不。我只想要体温。我已经厌倦了邓布利多年老的那话儿。我想要更结实的东西，更加紧绷，更加疯狂的。

他第一次和我在一起时，不知道该怎么做。但是那个男孩——不，男人，学得很快。他可以对我做任何事。惩罚我在他年轻时的对他的残忍，或者吻过我的全身。或者别的什么。这些都曾经有过。

他已经在脱衣服了。我做得很好，是时候奖励我了。我趴在床上等他。

“你为什么不辞去间谍的工作？这很危险，最终你会被抓住的。”他跪在我分开的双腿之间，我弓起背想让他早点进去。

“如果我被抓住了，我希望在他杀了我之前能惩罚我。”

“你怎么一点也不担心？”他完全埋入了我的身体，我对这熟悉的闯入感到惊喜。

“别浪费时间了。”

“没错。你既不忠于光明也不忠于黑暗。你只对尽可能干你的人忠诚。”

“我忠于光明一方，你这个愚蠢的男孩。我一直都是，但是如果我一定要成为我的主人使用的工具，我也可以按照我希望的方式被使用。”

“谁操你最卖力？谁让你感觉最好？”

“不管过去有多少人干过我，现在，那就是你。”他怒视着我。我几乎为此感到骄傲。

“你对此有什么标准吗？或者对那些干你的老二有什么标准吗？”

“哦，什么都行。大的，长的，粗的。任何肉棒都是可爱的。我欢迎所有的肉棒。”我把腿缠在他的腰上，好让他进得更深。我们俩都为这种感觉而呻吟。“任何人都行。即使是你这种只有我一半大的小崽子。尤其是这种真该被吊死的小子。”哦，他就是。

他不说话了，用我的身体尽情享乐。没关系。说话只会分散对体温的注意力。

“啊，就是那里！”我尖叫。他满足了我的愿望。他会再次满足我的欲望。一遍又一遍。

但是一切都必须结束了。

最终，正如许多人猜测的那样，战争结束了，光明一方取得了胜利。当伏地魔发现我实际上是站在光明一边的时候，他眼神困惑地看着我。我想伏地魔已经有点爱上我了，但这也许是过于自信的想法。是的，战争结束了，然后就没什么可做的了。我原本简单的解决方式现在都没了。没有了隐瞒情报的威胁，波特真的没有理由继续操我。这毕竟是一种半强迫的安排。

我在报纸上读到过很多关于他的报道。据说他已经和韦斯莱家的那个女孩订婚了。我想最好是这样。我退出了教学工作——随着战争的结束，我没有理由继续受邓布利多的控制，老实说，如果有消息说一个老师在战争中到处鬼混，那对学校来说是不好的。

我每天晚上都在自慰。这还不够。但是我像战前一样很难找到床伴。那时光是我自己的手指也不能满足我。

“教授。”起初我对这个词没有反应，因为我不再是教授了。但最终我意识到这个词实际上是针对我的，我看着那个戴着眼镜的绿眼睛男人。

“傲罗波特。你很清楚我不再做教授了，几年前我就不是你的教授了。”他微笑的样子看起来很惬意。这几乎让我忘记了我们是在一条小街上。

“我能为你做什么，傲罗波特？”我的语气比我预想的更富有色情意味，但他似乎没有注意到。

“我希望我们能喝杯茶叙叙旧。我已经快一年没见到你了。”

“你知道我对任何东西的开价，波特。既然我从来也不愿意去破坏别人的家庭，那么恐怕我们不得不改日再会了。”我向他点头示意。我正要离开时，他拦住了我。“波特，我没道理要和你一起喝杯茶。”

“西弗勒斯”，当他叫我的名字时，我的鼻子皱了起来。“你说‘破坏别人的家庭’是什么意思？”

“你订婚了——现在你肯定已经和最小的韦斯莱结婚了。”他睁大了眼睛。

“梅林，我没有！你为什么会这样想？”

“我读到的。一篇新闻报道。”他捏了捏鼻梁。

“我又错过了哪一篇报道？”他问道。“嗯，至少它没有说我搞大了她的肚子，让她独自抚养我们的‘爱的结晶’。西弗勒斯，我从未和金妮订婚。看在梅林的份上，她是我最好朋友的妹妹。”我非常了解这个人，知道他不会说谎，所以要从表面上看。"那么现在，你愿意和我一起喝杯茶吗？"

“如果我这样做了，对我能有什么好处？”我的后穴在发痒。“我的时间对你来说值多少？”他呼了一口气。

“西弗勒斯，我想和你重新开始。也许我们可以成为朋友。”

“除了体温，我不需要任何东西。你知道我最喜欢的回报方式。”

“那你会和我约会吗？”我眯着眼睛看着他。约会？

“波特，你现在在嘀咕什么废话？”他烦躁地呼气。

“我想用正确的方式来做这件事。约你出去喝茶，更多地了解你，成为朋友，然后最终要求你完全属于我，但是你听不进去，除非它涉及到跟你上床。我想让你和我约会。如果你愿意那样做，作为奖励，任何你想要的夜晚我都能和你做爱。唯一的问题是，你必须完全属于我。我不想再和黑暗之主和那些食死徒们分享了。”

“所以，作为我不再跟别人胡来的交换，我将获得频繁的性？”他点点头，伸出手。

“成交吗？”

“是的，除非有更好的协议。”我不会去找的。我握住他的手。我们双手交握，但他不肯放开我的手。他和我十指相扣。“波特，你在干什么？”

“这是交易的一部分，西弗勒斯。如果你想让我操你，我可以随时牵着你的手。”这种安排已经比我预料的要复杂。但是从他手中流入我体内的温暖传遍了我的全身，给我一种舒适的感觉。

这是一种奇异的感觉，但仍然令人满意。当我们并肩离开的时候，他的肩膀会撞上我的肩膀，温暖只会随着距离的拉近而增加。旁观者瞪大眼睛，但波特不在乎我们正被注意着。

现在，我因和他十指相扣而心满意足。能分享他的体温是多么美妙。


	2. 哈利

为了控制他。为了复仇。我和西弗勒斯建立关系的原因有很多。当然，这些最明显的答案并不完全正确。

“我们要参加的是晚宴，不是葬礼，把它挂起来。”我把为他挑选的衣服递给了他。龙皮靴子，黑色长裤，深绿色领衬衫。把充满威压的长袍放回衣橱，我的情人一丝不挂地站在我面前。

“不妨再考虑一下这一件。再提醒我一次，为什么我必须和韦斯莱一家去吃一顿乏味的晚餐？”

“你同意我们的交易时就同意这点了。你是我的情人，这是我们协议的一部分。放心，你会根据你的表现得到奖励。但作为一点鼓励，我有一个惊喜给你。”我走向他，他仍然比我高很多，但我一点也不感到困扰。事实上，我认为上比我高大的人更有感觉。我不得不俯下身去亲吻他的嘴唇。匆匆啄了一下后，我拿出给他的礼物。他看着它，目光不无怀疑。

拿着一端，我轻松地把它滑入他的身体里。一旦进入体内，它的脉冲会变大，然后不断膨胀，直到填满他的内壁。当我打开这个小玩意儿时，他的脸完全放松了，嘴巴微张着。我知道它一定爱抚着所有他喜欢的地方。“放心吧，它是完全静音的。你认为你能在没有人知道的情况下含着它吃完整个晚餐吗？”

“自然。它对我来说没什么。”

“好。现在穿好衣服。”他站得有点不稳。他的穿衣动作很慢，但他不必担心，它不会掉出来的。不会的。它被设计成适合放置在体内的性质，只有放进它的人才能拿出它，但我暂时没把这点告诉他。弗雷德和乔治可以创造出惊人的东西。是的，他们的玩笑商店总是喜欢恶作剧，但是他们真的可以创造任何美妙的东西。它们也是百分之百保密的。尽管我仍然不会告诉西弗勒斯，弗雷德和乔治已经知道了我们的关系。今晚，每个人都会知道。这就是这顿晚餐的意义所在。

他看起来很有风度。他的头发修剪干净，没有任何药水残留。他显得非常有吸引力。

“亲爱的。”我坐在床边，他看着我。我正在拉开裤子的拉链。“你穿那件很可爱。这似乎让我有点兴奋。帮我来个口活儿。”他毫不浪费时间地跪下，我就在他火热的嘴里急切地被照顾着。这一部分在我们的关系中是稀松平常的。“别把你漂亮的衣服弄脏了。”他更热情地吮吸着我。我抚摸他的头发来鼓励他。他的脸颊涨成健康的粉红色，眼睛半睁半闭，好像喝醉了一样。他把鼻子贴在我的阴茎下面。

"我不介意是你弄脏的我。"他贪得无厌。

“今晚乖一点，我会给你你想要的一切。”

“我可以掩饰我的表情，但这并不意味着我能忍住不射出来。”

"也许你应该上一堂自律的课，关于如何约束自己。"我拉他的头发。“还有，闭紧嘴巴，你很容易用它来说脏话，所以让它提醒你。如果你今晚按照我们的安排表现得不好，我可以——也将——拒绝我们的亲密关系。”我的手按在他的后脑勺上，强迫他对我进行深喉。他能够熟练地应付。事实上，即使我用双手抓住他的头，操他的喉咙，他也只是呻吟

和他在一起有这么多潜在的原因，但大多数都没有达到目标。我可以羞辱他，弄脏他。他体内的玩具与我的魔法有关，我可以随时让他们变得更大或者加快抽动的速度。现在，虽然我听不见，但我知道这折磨着他的前列腺。

“它动得更快了！”他只坚持了一会儿。

“如果你有呼吸的机会，那么你就不应该浪费在说话上。”我掐住他的喉咙，他没生气，甚至没有被吓倒。他粉红色的舌头舔舐着我，我让他吞下多少他就能吞下多少。直到我无法抗拒他。我把他推开。"现在脱下你的裤子。"他甚至连皮带都没摸，把屁股转向我。“抓住你的脚踝。”他的臀瓣打开，玩具仍在原处。抓住那个拉环，我把它拉了出来。

"也许你应该上一堂自律课."他调笑道。开玩笑。我的手揉捏着苍白的球体，一次又一次，直到我听到我想要的声音为止。安静的呢喃。“...”一段非语言咒语过后，我的手指沾满了润滑剂。这没必要。但我还是这么做了。我把两个手指插进他的身体里，惊叹他的后穴是多么柔软。他脊背一阵轻微的颤抖。我没有继续克制我的欲望，没有必要害羞。我把自己的肉棒对准穴口，一下子全都插了进去。由于他弓着身子，我可以比平时插入得更深，他也意识到了这一点。

“你今晚要拿出最好的表现来。如果你的态度是可以接受的，那么你会得到奖励；但是如果你的行为不可接受，那么我可能得从斯莱特林扣掉一些分数。看看你的样子。在我给你买的漂亮衣服上洒满了精液。”我抓住他的球，用力挤压得让它感到不舒服。“你这个小荡妇，总是在等着下一次有人来上你。你会为你看到的每一个肉棒送上你的屁股。”

“是的！”

“你一点也不知道害臊。看看你。骄傲荡然无存，让你最恨的人的儿子操你。”对我的羞辱起了反应，他的阴茎抽搐着。“我打赌你一直是个荡妇。你会把你的屁股送给任何想干你的人。你喜欢一次被几十个男人干。你喜欢最强大的巫师使用你。”

“是的！”他对每一个字都不加掩饰。他不必隐藏自己的兴奋。他…堕落得出奇。我的手放在他的腹部，纵身挺入。他的甬道里又温暖又柔软。我不怕伤了他。即使我的魔法变得静止不动，在我们周围盘旋，我也知道我不会伤害他。我有很多理由选择他，但那些都不是真相。“好极了，很好！”他喊道。他流畅而雄辩的言语被简化成了一句话，听起来有点难以理解。他里面紧紧地咬着我，让我知道他的高潮即将到来。但这并没有改变我顶弄的强度。他可以在自己需要的时候射精，但我不会满足他的需要。我想干他就干他，想怎么干就怎么干，都随我的便。他知道这一点。

“你会把自己弄得一团糟的。他们会怎么想，西弗勒斯？一旦他们发现你为以前的学生张开腿？更过分的是，我未成年的时候你就想要引诱我上你，好从那儿换取有价值的信息。你想要我在你体内。一旦你意识到我将变得多么强大，你就想尝一尝。”

“哦。”我能感觉到他腹部的颤抖。我的爱人离我很近。每次我把他干到浑身瘫软时，我都享受着他身体的痉挛。“我……”他没有说完这句话，但我就已经懂了。他尖叫着释放了，我用手扶着他的腹部把他扶起来。他的腿像果冻一样颤颤巍巍，倒在我怀里。

“你已经享受过了，现在轮到我了。乖一点，把我含进去。”他退缩了，但还是照我的要求做了。他疲惫地喘息着，我慢慢地动作着。我不想让他在这顿重要的晚宴前受伤。之后我会和他真正地大干一场。“很好。”我轻轻地揉了揉他的胸部。这可能有许多种原因，但是真正的缘故比他意识到的还要糟糕一点。他苍白的皮肤诱惑着我，所以我搂着他，亲吻他的肩膀。我意识到我爱上了他。一想到别人曾经碰过他，我就很生气。我想他的过去真该被诅咒。我想要他是因为我渴望他。我在他体内释放了，他同时也发出了呻吟。他气喘吁吁，我把他放倒在地，这样我们俩都能喘口气。

“你射进去的太多了，如果我是个女人，我肯定会怀孕的。”他要给我们一个清理一新，但我不让他这样做。温柔地，我把之前的玩具重新插了进去。

"考虑一下这部分激励措施。"我说。我施展了一个快速咒语来清洗他的衣服和我们的身体，小心地确保他仍被我的精液填得满满的。亲吻了他的脸颊，我帮他站起来。“是时候去参加晚宴了，西弗勒斯。”

* * * * * *

我一直是个孤独的孩子。最糟糕的情况是，我同时受到身体和语言上的虐待。最好的情况是被轻蔑地忽略。我从不被爱。我以为我的生活会永远这样下去，然后霍格沃茨出现在我面前。一年级时，被当作一个特别的人来对待的感受是非凡的。我很重要。我值得注意。即使是不喜欢我的学生，也只是因为嫉妒我受到的关注。老师们、学生们、学生家长们，还有随机的陌生人。后来有一天，我意识到笼子并没有消失。

我仍然是孤独的，没有人爱我。

没有人爱哈利·波特。

我不能确定我称之为朋友的任何人是否真的关心我。甚至包括罗恩，我的第一个朋友。他看到的首先是我是什么人，而不是我们第一次见面时的我本人。活下来的男孩。唯一不把我当成名人的人不是别人，正是斯内普教授。我恨他。然后，我意识到我想要他。因为如果他告诉我他在乎我、他爱我，我是可以相信他的。我可以相信他，因为他不会撒谎来安抚我。

也许我应该在知道他的性史后就拒绝他，但倒不是我真的在乎这个。邓布利多向我简要解释了情况，尽管我没有预料到，但我还是认为“这是我的机会”。即便如此，我仍然不知道如何继续。

斯内普——因为那时他还是斯内普——走进房间，什么也没说就脱下了衣服。当我表现出明显的焦虑时，他问我是否有过性行为。我没有。他问我是否不能和一个男人一起上床。我告诉他我可以。然后他告诉我，你想对我做什么就做什么——使用我，报复我，伤害我，命令我。如果你不想让我拥有你的童贞，那就找一个你能容忍的人来给出你的初次。但是如果你愿意把你的童贞给我，这可能是有好处的。把它想象成学习做爱，这样当你找到那个你爱的人时，你就会做好准备。如果你伤了我，它不会对我造成困扰；所以，你可以用我的身体来学习如何取悦某人，直到当你找到那个人的时候。

他是这么说的。准备好，直到当你找到你爱的人的时候。如此浪漫，以至于我几乎忽略了其中的讽刺意味。这个男人不经意间向我传达了这样的信息：我是你练习做爱的充气娃娃，把我当成一次性的用品，不会有事的，这是我擅长的地方。他对此非常满意。

最初几次我不能说我真的有什么好，但他教会了我如何区分痛苦和快乐。我伤过他，有一次他真的流血了。一想到这个男人从前的滥交经历，我就很不自在。他甚至都不介意。事实上，他称赞了我。你一直做得很好，直到你撕裂了我。这就是为什么对于肛交来说，后穴一定要做好充分的准备。到目前为止，我一直在替你做这件事。但是不要指望其他没有经验的床伴知道如何做好准备。你需要知道怎么做。如果你想用我的身体练习，那就请你继续。“但是我不会再事先做好准备了。”

我们又来了几次试验和试错，我还是伤了他好几次。

我很害怕，但最终我习惯了。最终我了解了他的身体。他总是那么容易取悦——至少在卧室里。我不仅仅想要在性的方面占有他，我希望他是我的。一年来他差不多就是我的了。

"你在晚宴上表现得很好。"我们一进门，他就开始大声喘息。

“拿出来！”他乞求。我当然没有。晚餐持续了很长时间。依照惯例，饭后还会有一场谈话，不能匆匆忙忙地吃了饭就走。所以在接下来的几个小时里，西弗勒斯不得不隐藏自己的欲望。这对双胞胎自然知道，并在晚上大部分时间里咯咯地笑来笑去。西弗勒斯找了个借口去了趟洗手间，结果出来却怒视着我。如果他能把它拿出来，那就没意思了。这对双胞胎笑得更厉害了。“哦。哈利。求你了。”既然他不必装模作样，他实际上开始扭动。他真的是个伟大的间谍，能够如此完美地隐藏他的反应。

“我真的非常为你感到骄傲，西弗勒斯。”晚宴进行得很顺利。起初，每个人都认为我在骗他们，因为我只告诉他们我要带我的伴侣来见他们。我知道没有人会期望西弗勒斯成为大家庭中的一员。但即使是在纷争中，西弗勒斯也表现得很完美。"把手放在墙上。"他走到最近的墙边，手掌平放，服从我。我的手在他的屁股上停留了一会儿。他拉下裤子，为我张开双腿。他已经勃起了，拳击短裤也被撑了起来。他真是一个受过调教的男人。我期待着奖励他。我有一个很好的奖励计划。

我向后拉他的屁股，让他的手掌滑下墙壁。他稍稍前倾，这样他的屁股就能为我突出来。然后我跪在他身后，我喜欢慢慢脱下他的内裤。我的拇指压在他的屁股上，掰开他的臀瓣。我一下子飞快地拔出玩具，用手指撑开穴口，不让它合拢。之前我射进去的所有精液马上从他体内流了出来。

“啊……啊。”

“我要你清理干净自己，如果你想让我再干你，一定要排出所有的精液。”他仰着脸，眼睛紧紧地闭着。我的拇指阻止了他的穴口闭合，但它收缩得很厉害。

“好的。”他紧张地说。我能很清楚地看到他柔软的屁股里正流出我的东西。“嗯！为什么？你为什么总是射进去这么多？！”我看着我的精液顺着他的腿流下来。“有这么多！”

“继续。西弗勒斯，你真可爱。”我还没来得及阻止这些话，它们就已经说出口了。我们本来从不说情话。我亲吻他的膝盖后部。我之前的精液又他体内流出来一点点，但大部分都已经排出去了。我的指尖爱抚着褶皱的玫瑰花蕾，只用中指去探入他的秘处。我不会把时间浪费在扩张已经松软的后穴上。相反，我抚弄着他脆弱的腺体。

“操！我对你施虐的行为太敏感了。”他一边淫荡地喘气，一边大张着嘴。粉红色的舌头温柔地湿润了他的嘴唇。我再次按下他的敏感点，然后退出去。站在他身后，我的双臂紧紧地搂住他，慢慢地把自己埋入他潮湿的体内。

“是的。你会感到轻轻的刺痛。”我的手覆盖着他的手，他承受着每一次挺进。"你记得我们第一次做爱吗？"

“是的。”当我抓住他的阴茎时，他呻吟起来。"你进来后马上就射了。"我贴着他的皮肤微笑。

“你还记得你告诉我什么吗？”他不回答，我继续说道。"你告诉我这只是练习，直到我找到我爱的人。"我爱抚他的时候，并没有停止在他体内冲撞。

“是的……啊！我记得。”我的手离开他的勃起，以安慰的方式抚摸他的臀部。

“嗯。我找到了我爱的人。我练习完了。”他的身体发冷，但我没有停下动作。

“那么，这是我们最后一次了，是吗？”他被动地说。我注意到他的勃起有点软化了。我继续稳定地抽送。"我想，这个人对你来说很特别？"他以漫不经心的方式问道。

“是的。他非常特别。”我把自己抽出来，又猛地挺进去。他颤抖着。

“嗯。”他微微喘气。"我可以向你保证，你会让他非常满意的。"

“我不太确定。”我亲吻西弗勒斯的下巴。“我不确定他是否想要我，但我爱他。”

“相信我，波特。任何拒绝你的人都是傻瓜。”我贴着他的身体傻笑。当了一年的“哈利”后，我又回到了“波特”。但我并不为此感到惊讶。

"你真的相信只有傻瓜才会拒绝我吗？"我全力以赴地抽送，他愉悦地呻吟起来。

“是的！现在停止你的喋喋不休，操我。如果这是我和你的最后一次，那么我会感谢你找到了你内心的真爱。”我尽量忍住不要笑出来。

“西弗勒斯，你能回答最后一个问题吗？那我发誓我会尽你所能干你。”

“该死的，波特，什么问题？现在就问！”

“你愿意嫁给我吗？”我吻了吻他的脖颈，把我的手放在他的上面。我们的无名指上都出现了一个无伤大雅的小银环。他手指上的那个已经有了我的魔法印记。这是一个大胆的举动，我不能再回头了。他愿意与否，都无关紧要了，我已经向他作出了我的承诺。他脸色苍白地看着自己的无名指。

“波特……”

“轮到你了，西弗勒斯。”我的拇指擦过戒指，它微微变暖了。“我要向你摊牌。我只要你。我不会改变主意或选择其他人。即使你决定拒绝我，这枚戒指也是属于你的。它和我都不属于其他任何人。你愿意吗？我是说嫁给我。”

他在发抖。我本来觉得一切都很顺利……直到他真的把我从他身边推开，跑进浴室。我们都知道我可以打开门。但那对我没有任何帮助。我需要他主动来找我，所以我在门外让自己舒服些。我的勃起硬得发疼，但在这一点上是次要的。是的。我从一开始就打算向他求婚。不过这次我做得太过了。戒指把他吓坏了。这不仅仅是承诺。我把我的魔法和它联系起来。我已经把我的魔法——我自己——发誓效忠于他。这不是一个人通常会有的一时冲动。我已经不能回头了。

他面无表情的出来，浑身散发着死寂的气息。

“你知道你做了什么吗，波特？”他的语气很熟悉，但这不是我过去一年的爱人所用的语气。不。这是我的老师所用的语气。一个不属于我的人。

“是的，西弗勒斯。我完全清楚。你真的认为我会仅仅满足于性吗？我想要你的一切。这就是为什么我想让你和我一起去韦斯莱家吃饭。他们对我来说就像是一家人。如果我的意图仅限于上你，那么我就不会提出今晚的要求。”

“把你的魔法绑定到……”

“不能回头了。我知道。所以也许是时候教训我了。我知道。我不能和任何人建立魔法纽带，因为我已经和你建立了。如果你拒绝嫁给我，那我就惨了。”

“一如既往地雄辩。”他的目光并不能冷却我的决心，如果有什么能点燃我对他身体的渴望的话。“那为什么？即使你的意图是以这种方式追求我，这也是愚蠢的。”

“我没有做任何傻事。这是一个选择。除了你之外，我不想和任何人建立魔法联系。如果你拒绝，那就足够公平了。不是你就是没有人，但这是我唯一能想到的向你证明我对和你在一起是认真的方法。老实说，尽管你很偏执，但我还是担心你会认为我在捉弄你。”他的脸阴沉了一会儿，然后他就不再作出回应。“我没想到你会逃走。”

“我没有逃跑。我只是在一个可控的环境中重新组合我的想法。”

“不过你还没有回答我的问题。你愿意吗？”他轻蔑地对我冷笑。

“这真是逼迫我的绝妙方法。我拒绝你，那么崇拜你的粉丝俱乐部成员们就会杀了我。没有人会相信你是自愿这么做的。你实际上是把自己当成了他们的叛徒。你选择我是愚蠢的，没有人会相信把你的魔法绑在我身上是你自愿的选择。”

“那是因为没人知道你有多棒。”

“我就不那么肯定了。毕竟，我已经有所见识了。就像你说的，你已经做出决定了。你被束缚在了我身上。即使我拒绝，我也无法解除魔法。”

“不，你没必要。如果你同意嫁给我，那么就你而言，不会有什么变化。你仍然会得到性方面的补偿。你甚至不用现在就做决定。今天。明天。一年。十年。对你的求婚将一直存在，直到你接受为止。”他微微扭动了一下。“在你做出决定之前，过来骑我。”他的动作缓慢而不确定，但最终他还是跨坐在了我身上。我张开双腿给他腾出地方。他纤长的手指抓住我的胸膛，稳住自己，然后他俯下身子。

“你做得很好。”我的每一寸都进入了他温暖的甬道。等到他完全坐下，我开始喘息。他的脚放在我胳膊的两侧，膝盖微微弯曲。他毫不费力地移开双手，弓起背。他柔软的身体弓得更厉害了，指甲嵌进了地板，好像只是为了在自己体内再多吃进一英寸。

我看清了我要娶的男人。他的后穴贪婪地吞吐着我的阴茎。优雅的脖子向后绷紧，长长的黑发垂在身后。乳白色皮肤上有数百处几乎看不见的疤痕。一根割过包皮的阴茎狂热地勃起，有液体已经从中滴了出来。

他不喜欢我这样看着他，但是他现在正沉沦于极乐中，无暇顾及于此。他按照他的频率动作着。我掰开他的臀瓣，他瑟缩了一下。我揉捏他屁股的时候有点太用力了，但我看得出他不介意。我把自己完全送进去，他没有发出抗议的声音。我完全控制住了他的身体，就开始强迫他放慢动作，他也没有反抗。每一次挺进后，我都会停留片刻，这背后可能有更多的力量。因为每次我埋在他体内，他的身体都会颤抖。

我能感觉到我的双球拍打着他的屁股，淫荡的声音让他更加诱人。尽管他在晚宴时就已经经受了那么多玩弄，我的情人还是非常饥渴。他的手掌仍然撑在地板上，好像要从我身边逃开，但我知道他这么做只是为了让我再狠狠操进去，一次又一次。

“你为我展现了一幅我的肉棒贯穿你的美妙场景。”他被忽视的勃起渗出液体。

“操..操你……”我把他的屁股捏得更紧，这给了我想要的回应。他的甬道拼命收缩着绞紧了我。

“就这样。”我尽可能深入他体内。“像那样包裹着我。”我全力在他体内冲撞。当他强迫自己的身体吞吐着入侵的巨物时，他的勃起抽动了一下。“好。就这样。现在不要停下来。”他气喘吁吁，但还是顺从了。他的脚趾因高潮而蜷曲。他可以一整晚都在高潮边缘，但这不是他习惯的频率。“非常好。”我把他举起来，一个动作就把他按倒在地，他唯一能做的就是尖叫，那声音又响又尖。他快乐的证据散落在他胸前。趁他还在喘气，我继续猛攻。由于过度刺激，泪水刺痛了他的眼睛。他瘫软的身体又紧绷起来。

“哈……哈利。”

“我对你承诺我一生的爱。我会忠实地等待，直到你的心像你的身体一样，顺从地渴望我。”我的手滑向他的下背部，轻轻地推了他一把，他就向前倒进了我怀里。就这样，我紧紧地抱着他。“爱你。”我低声说。“啊，很好。”我能感觉到热量在聚集，这提醒我不能再拖延了。“我爱你，西弗勒斯。”我的左手放在他的头上，抚摸着他柔顺的头发。我感觉到了。

我无名指上的戒指微微地温暖起来，因为我感觉到了一种强烈而含蓄的存在。

“西弗勒斯。你……”

“不要大惊小怪。”他平静地说。“别指望我会说那些话。”

“西弗勒斯。我要……进入了。”

“是的。”他喘息着说。“我也想要你。”我的嘴唇贴着他的，享受他的味道，同时我深深地埋入他的体内。我仍然顶弄着他，用我所有的精液填满他，我听到他在我的唇边哀叫，他又可爱地高潮了。我不想从他体内出来，也不想动。我感觉很好，这一次事后他真的拥抱了我。

此刻我有太多话要说。但因为是西弗勒斯，我什么也不必说。我也没有开口。我知道他爱我。我可以从他的体温感觉出。


End file.
